popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile replay
Lyrics Nihongo 今日も同じように目の前で笑っている 君に触れること何故出来ないんだろう あの日から同じ時が同じ場所を ずっと巡り続けて動けない 街を行き交う人、賑やかな笑い声 でも僕には関係ない あぁ、解ってるさ 「もう逢えない」と「居ない」は同じ意味だね 光が朧に映すその笑顔また求める 絶望に酔い痴れている 独り舞台の悲喜劇、自嘲しながら 何度もリプレイする あの笑顔また探して 涙ひとつ零した Romaji kyou mo onaji you ni me no mae de waratteiru kimi ni fureru koto naze dekinain darou ano hi kara onaji toki ga onaji basho wo zutto meguri tsuzukete ugokenai machi wo ikikau hito, nigiyaka na waraigoe demo boku ni wa kankei nai aa, wakatteru sa "mou aenai" to "inai" wa onaji imi da ne hikari ga oboro ni utsusu sono egao mata motomeru zetsubou ni yoishireteiru hitoributai no hikigeki, jichou shi nagara nando mo replay suru ano egao mata sagashite namida hitotsu koboshita English Translation Even today, you laugh at whom before my own eyes just like usual I wonder why I can’t come into contact with you Ever since that day, the same time in the same place Has always been going around, unable to move on People come and go from this city, lively laughters But none of them has anything to do with me Ah, I knew it "We can’t meet anymore" is the same as "gone," isn’t it? The light is projected dimly and once again I seek that smile of yours Intoxicated by despair Performing a monologue of tragicomedy and laughing at myself I will replay this over and over Once again I look for that smile of yours My teardrop fell Long Version 今日も同じように目の前で笑っている 君に触れること何故出来ないんだろう あの日から同じ時が同じ場所を ずっと巡り続けて動けない 街を行き交う人、賑やかな笑い声 でも僕には関係ない あぁ、解ってるさ 「もう逢えない」と「居ない」は同じ意味だね 光が朧に映すその笑顔また求める いつも答えの無い意地悪な問題を 僕に投げかけて困らせたよね でもいまはそんな事さえ懐かしく思えるよ 怒らせてばかりだったけど 空は明るいのに、締め切ったこの部屋で 呼びかけてみても返事はない あぁ、気付いてたさ 握った手を離すのも優しさなんだと 時間を巻き戻してテイク２を撮り直したい 終演のカーテンコール 誰も居ない劇場で演じ続ける 大切なその台詞を 二度と忘れてしまわぬように 絶望に酔い痴れている 独り舞台の悲喜劇、自嘲しながら 何度もリプレイする あの笑顔また探して 涙ひとつ零した Long Romaji Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. kyou mo onaji you ni me no mae de waratteiru kimi ni fureru koto naze dekinain darou ano hi kara onaji toki ga onaji basho wo zutto meguri tsuzukete ugokenai machi wo ikikau hito, nigiyaka na waraigoe demo boku ni wa kankei nai aa, wakatteru sa "mou aenai" to "inai" wa onaji imi da ne hikari ga oboro ni utsusu sono egao mata motomeru itsumo kotae no nai ijiwaru na mondai wo boku ni nagekakete komaraseta yo ne demo ima wa sonna koto sae natsukashiku omoeru yo okorasete bakari datta kedo sora wa akarui noni, shimekitta kono heya de yobikakete mite mo henji wa nai aa, kizuiteta sa nigitta te wo hanasu no mo yasashisa nanda to jikan wo makimodoshite take 2 wo torinaoshitai shuuen no curtain call dare mo inai gekijou de enjitsuzukeru taisetsuna sono serifu wo nidoto wasurete shimawanu you ni zetsubou ni yoishireteiru hitoributai no hikigeki, jichou shi nagara nando mo replay suru ano egao mata sagashite namida hitotsu koboshita Long English Translation Even today, you laugh at whom before my own eyes just like usual I wonder why I can’t come into contact with you Ever since that day, the same time in the same place Has always been going around, unable to move on People come and go from this city, lively laughters But none of them has anything to do with me Ah, I knew it "We can’t meet anymore" is the same as "gone," isn’t it? The light is projected dimly and once again I seek that smile of yours You used to always ask me questions without answer All to make fun of me, and that gave me a lot of trouble But now I miss even something like that It just made me mad, though The sky is clear, but in this closed room Even if I tried to call you there would be no reply Ah, I’ve realized it To let go of our clutched hands was kindness too I wish I could rewind time and have a second take A curtain call signifying the end In the empty theatre I continue to perform So that precious line Will never be forgotten again Intoxicated by despair Performing a monologue of tragicomedy and laughing at myself I will replay this over and over Once again I look for that smile of yours My teardrop fell Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of スマイル・リプレイ, titled スマイル・リプレイ(Long Version), appears on the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *スマイル・リプレイ was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on August 12th, 2013, as part of Phase 2 of the WaiWai pop'n Doubutsuen event. *'スマイル・リプレイ' is Akinari's second song in BEMANI, after Intersection. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Akinari Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs